


[a softer world] in love with every stranger

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [8]
Category: A Softer World, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Interspecies Relationship(s), Japanese Character(s), Kindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: “Dance until your bones clatter. What a prizeyou are. What a lucky sack of stars.”-Gabrielle Calvocoressi, “At Last the New Arriving”Spirited Away + A softer world
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi & Ogino Chihiro, Ogino Chihiro & Rin
Series: My a softer world remixes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 3





	1. as sweet as the sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were spring,  
> And I the edge of a cliff,  
> And a shining waterfall rushed over me.   
> Witter Bynner “At the Touch of You

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of the same size with thick black outlines  
the first two panels show Haku and Chihiro two light skined children, their forheads are touching and they look at eachother. Chihiro has tears in her eyes and is smiling.   
the text on the second panel reads: I´m married to the sea.  
the third panel shows a pink shoe floading in green water.  
the text on it is positioned on the water and reads: but don´t tell er I called her that./end id]

148: (SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND WHEN I AM AWAY FROM HER I MISS HER)

Text from _[a softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D148&t=OWM5ZWIyMzcyMjQ1NjEwYmE4OTg0NTA4OGE0MTdlZGY0YzIwNjEwNSwwTElrblV3cg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620036650707402752%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_ / screencaps from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F1%2F&t=ZjY3MjdhNjYxMDI5NjE2MjczZjBjMmNmNjQ0Zjk1OTI0MDYxMTlmNywwTElrblV3cg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620036650707402752%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_


	2. like my mirror years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s blood   
> anyway, other than a river waiting to wake?   
> Fatimah Asghar, from “A Starless Sky Is A Joy Too,” If They Come for Us

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of the same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Chihiro (a young girl with light skin and brown hair in a ponytail) with her hands up close to her chest, and a arlamed expression. There is a smear of blood on her cheek.  
the text positioned around the hight of her hands it reads: I wish I´d never met you,  
the second panel shows Haku a white furred dragon barring his teeth, there is blood dripping from his mouth and blood stains in his fur.  
the third panel shows the back of Haku and Chihiros legs submerged in green water.  
the text on it reads: so I could meet you again. /end id]

991: [seeing the shape of your mouth that first time, I kept staring until my blood turned to rain.— T.S Elliot]

Text from _[A softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D991&t=ZmNmOGE3YjQyZTk0MDhkNDU0OTA5YmRhYzg0ODIyZTU0NjVmMzkxYyxWenBCM3RiVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620039187451838464%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_ / screencaps from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F&t=NmQxOTE4OTU4ODI5NmE5MGJjNWE2NWViODhkYjdkZmIyYWNkODkxNSxWenBCM3RiVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620039187451838464%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_


	3. Take a body, dump it, drive. Take a body, maybe your own, and dump it gently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift, it comes with a price/[...]/Midas is king and he holds me so tight (And turns me to gold in the sunlight)-fFlorence and the Machine "Rabbit Heart"

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black  
the first panel shows Chihiros name writen on paper, the characters start flowing of the page  
the text on it reads: We can give you a new body, a new voice.  
the second panel shows Chihiro and Haku sitting next to eachother. Chihiro is in her work uniform, with her normal clothes folded in her lap, she is looking at a piece of paper with wide eyes. Haku is looking at her.  
the text on it reads: You´ll miss your parents and the sun.  
the third panel shows Chihiro riding on Hakus back, though the sky.  
the text on it reads: but you could sing./end id]

129: [Naming, however kind, is always an act of estrangement. (To put into language that which can’t be put.) -Aracelis Girmay]

Text from _[a softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D129&t=MGI3NjlhOTBkMTdlZWEwY2ExN2IzNDcwYWEzNzE4NzU0ZjE0ZDQyNixpbFhEd0VvSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620093800657879040%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_ / images from [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F1%2F&t=YmFmNmRiMjNmNzdhM2QxMWYzYjA0MjI5ODViODEzZGI1YTRmNTE2YSxpbFhEd0VvSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620093800657879040%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Richard Sikens “Birds Hover the Trampled Field”


	4. Chapter 4

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines.   
the first panel shows a room full of people sleeping on the floor with colourful blankets.  
the text on it reads: The sleepover is an inegral part of an young girl´s social life.  
the second panel shows two woman talking and laughing  
the text on it reads: My friends are here to talk about boys and laugh.  
the third panel shows Chihiro in a crouched stand, she is bend over, her face invisible. In her hands she holds her new work uniform. Lin is crouched on the floor before her, she has one hand supportingly on Chihiros back. She is talking to a woman behind Chihiro who is raised on her elbow from a laying position with an annoyed expression.  
the text on it reads: I´m here because my parents turned into pigs./end id]

32: [[You are a good person and I love you. / This just isn´t the life/I hoped I´d have](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D514&t=NWVhM2U5ZTg4MThjN2Q5OWMyYWVkNWFlZDQ2N2QxYzI4MWQ0NzAwNyxyazNsUlk0NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620184124729212928%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)]

Text from _[a softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D32&t=Y2UwZjQzMGRhOGUzNmU5YTZjOWY0ZDQxYWNlMDEwOTZiYzA1Y2FjOCxyazNsUlk0NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620184124729212928%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_ / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F1%2F&t=ZWM5ODUwZDk0OWI4ZWJiZjJmNWMxNjE1MmY0ZDAwODlkZjA4NjhmNixyazNsUlk0NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620184124729212928%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_


	5. May your hearts stay strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a bird-understander  
> better than I could ever be  
> who make so many noises  
> and call them song
> 
> These are your own words  
> your way of noticing  
> and saying plainly  
> of not turning away  
> from hurt
> 
> you have offered them  
> to me I am only  
> giving them back  
> “Bird-Understander” by Craig Arnold

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines.  
the first panel shows Chihiro and Haku (two children with light skin) almost in full body, in front of a flowering hedge, Chihiro in her work uniform is sitting on the floor, her head between her knees. Haku is standing beside her, his hands folded over his midsection, looking down at her.  
the text on it is positioned in the negative space of the hedge above Chihiros head, and reads: I didn´t know you long but in our short time together I learned this:  
the second panel shows Chihiro in the same position, from her knees up, Hakus hand extended from the right side, holds her everyday clothes near her head.  
the text is positioned on the right side of the image that is not occupied by Chihiros body, it reads: You were the type of person to save a bird.  
the third panel shows Chihiro from her knees up, she is holding the clothes in her arms, pressing them to her chest. She has her eyes closed.  
the text on is positioned on the clothes in her arms and reads: And that counts for something I guess. /end id]

[4: ](https://softerlands.tumblr.com/post/612224866873114624/4-it-was-just-a-common-sparrow)(It was just a common sparrow)

text by [@softerlands](https://tmblr.co/m6OEpjaLJVoOCz8SZaxoxEg) __/images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F33%2F&t=ZWE2Y2FhMzk1ZDg3ODM2NjEzMWIxZTMxZTAwOWJlZTQ4MGRhM2YzYSw5UjRPbVdHVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621524112060416000%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_


	6. Best intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I can stop one Heart from breaking by Emily Dickinson
> 
> If I can stop one Heart from breaking  
> I shall not live in vain  
> If I can ease one Life the Aching  
> Or cool one Pain
> 
> Or help one fainting Robin  
> Unto his Nest again  
> I shall not live in Vain.

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 4 horizontal panels of the same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Chihiro (a young girl with light skin and brown hair) pressing down the jaws of Haku (a dragon with blood stains on his white fur)  
the text on it reads: I didn´t know you long but in our short time together I learned this:  
the second panel shows Chihiro crouched to the floor, taking a piece of coal from a dust spirit with both hands, around her more dust spirit (small fuzzy black dots with tiny arms and legs) carrying a piece of coal each  
the text on it reads: You were the type of person to save a bird.  
the third panel shows Chihiro reaching into green water with both hands to pull something out of it  
the text on it reads: And that counts for something  
the last panel shows a open screen door with an overlay of rain.  
the text on it reads: I guess./end id]

[4: ](https://softerlands.tumblr.com/post/612224866873114624/4-it-was-just-a-common-sparrow)(It was just a common sparrow)

text by [@softerlands](https://tmblr.co/m6OEpjaLJVoOCz8SZaxoxEg) __/images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F33%2F&t=YmNhZThiNzNkY2ZkZjFmZTlmNjFkYjhmZjFhOWVlMzY1YjAyNTlmNyw5UjRPbVdHVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621524112060416000%2F4-it-was-just-a-common-sparrow-text-by&m=1)_


	7. The cure for anything is salt water. Sweat, tears or the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I felt this country only offered such things as crushes and romance to 10-year-old girls, though, and looking at my young friends, I felt this was not what they held dear in their hearts, not what they wanted. And so I wondered if I could make a movie in which they could be heroines..."  
> http://www.nausicaa.net/miyazaki/interviews/sen.html

791: (I fought my way into this world. I’ll fight my way out.)

text from _[a softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D791&t=NzUyOWJhMmY4ZmNmY2U0MGEzMDBmYjE3OGMyMWIxMTVhOGY4NjhkZSxjbE5EVVBOUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621662206712479744%2F791-i-fought-my-way-into-this-world-ill-fight&m=1&ts=1597938322)_ / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F1%2F&t=ODI2MmUzNDZhNDhkNDhlM2QwMjE4NjMyOGNhMWJlZGJlNGZkMzQ3MixjbE5EVVBOUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621662206712479744%2F791-i-fought-my-way-into-this-world-ill-fight&m=1&ts=1597938322)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Isak Dinesen, Seven Gothic Tales


	8. Chapter 8

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of the same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Lin (a young woman with light skin and brown hair) holding a piece of gold between two fingers in front of her  
the text on it reads: I wish I had a dollar for every  
the second panel shows Lin scrubbing the wall of a bath tube with an angry expression. The wall appears black where she has scrubbed and light greyish green where she has not  
the text on it reads: dollar´s worth  
the last panel shows Lin helping Chihiro climb out of the tube  
the text on it reads: of work I did./end id]

1195: [I’ve got to get out of this place]

Text from _[a softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D1195&t=MGZkNDVhNGNhYTRkNDdiYmUzYjU3NGYxMzQ5ODYxZWY4MDliMzMzNyxVTVhpRjlwWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621752799142854657%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_ / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F1%2F&t=NDgzMThkYTlhMDM0NDFjMWUwNWQ2MDk0NzM2OTdjNTJjNzc4MzYxMSxVTVhpRjlwWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621752799142854657%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597938322)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the parasite quote: "not rich but nice. but rich because she is nice." the greed critism is not ... bad... but chihiros niceness/ability to say no to the noface does come from a certain privilege. she doesnt expect to be trapped here. she doesnt expect to work 40 years of back breaking labour to live she will go home with her parents who will provide for her (as it should be!! kids dont need that kind of responsiblity!) but lin may dream about catching that train but her chances aint good that is not to say chihiro doesnt have many other wonderful moments of kindness (she has and i love her) also Lin does have great moments of kindness too, the current system works on people not being able to afford things like activism, kindness etc. This edit is prompted by a post i seen about her purpose in the movie and it had a real mean part and gave me this feels so...


	9. until you set your old heart free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My father who told me about war  
> said, it’s the only thing  
> that keeps us busy.  
> I thought of your fingers  
> on my back  
> counting the vertebrae  
> one by one.
> 
> The only thing?
> 
> “Occupation”, Rachel Sherwood

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines. The screenshots colouring have been edited to amplify the pink tones and make the shadows appear blueish.  
the first panel shows a close up of Chihiro and Haku (two children with light skin) pressing their forheads together, their eyes are closed. Chihiro is smiling, while tears flow in bubbles upwards from her eyes  
the text on it reads: when you´re near me  
the second panel shows Chihiro pressing her face into Hakus, its nearly completly obscured by Hakus. Haku is in his form of a white furred dragon.  
the text on it reads: the creatures inside me go still and quiet  
the third panel shows Chihiro pressing down the jaws of Haku in his dragon form, there are blood stains in his fur.  
the text on it reads: I have never seen them scared before/end id]

1075: [When you touch me, my mind is gone. The only words I know are lost inside your body. asw 821]

text from _[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D1075&t=NjQ5M2MwMDNlYWFlZTdlYzUxZGFjYjZhMjYyNGMwNDNmMzAzMzU2ZCwzemhPSWxpVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621571606347677697%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597946520)_ / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fspirited-away-2001-2%2F1%2F&t=OGQ2MWU3ZTg1YTc2NDQyNzk5MWEwZGQ2ZDViNGEyNTZlYWQyYmI4OSwzemhPSWxpVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621571606347677697%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597946520)_


End file.
